1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a scenario editor for multimedia data and scenario reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a scenario editor in which a plurality of static images and texts are assigned to a plurality of frames of display scenes one after another on the time-basis of a series of dynamic images and a scenario reproducing apparatus in which the static images and texts assigned to the display scenes on the time-basis of the dynamic images are reproduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a scenario editor for multimedia data, an editing operation is performed while setting a parameter relating to time information, a parameter relating to layout information and a parameter relating to the movement of objects. The objects denote multimedia data such as a dynamic image, a static image, a text and the like, and each frame of display scene is composed of one dynamic image object, one or more static image objects and text objects included in a configuration of a scenario.
In this case, a plurality of static image objects and text objects are assigned to a plurality of frames of display scenes on the time-basis of a series of frames of dynamic image object in a predetermined order according to the time information as if page data is assigned to each of pages of a book. To assign or delete a static object or a text object to/from each frame of display scene at an arbitrary timing indicated by a frame of dynamic image object relating to the time information for the purpose of preparing a scenario of a multimedia image by using the scenario editor, a scenario editing operation is performed as follows.
One frame of dynamic image object used as the timing information is selected, the scene of dynamic image is reproduced, and a reproducing operation is stopped at a particular frame of display scene to display the selected frame of dynamic image object on a display screen. Thereafter, a static or text object to be added or deleted to/from the particular frame of display scene is selected, and a display timing or a deletion timing of the static or text object is set.
In this scenario editing operation, only one object can be added or deleted for each operation. Therefore, it is required to perform a large number of operations equal to the number of adding and deleting objects for the purpose of preparing a scenario of a multimedia image.
Also, an infinite number of scenarios are treated in the scenario editor.
3. Problems to be Solved by The Invention
However, in cases where a plurality of static or text objects are assigned to a plurality of frames of display scene in a predetermined order as if page types data are assigned to pages of a book, because only one object is added for each scenario editing operation in a conventional scenario editor, it is required to select a static or text object according to the predetermined order for each operation, setting a display position and a display size for each selected object and setting a display timing or a deletion timing of each selected object, and a large number of scenario editing operations are troublesome.
For example, in cases where a lecture scene of a person is displayed on a display screen while displaying several tens of pages of materials relating to the lecture, the materials are assigned to a plurality of frames of display scene as a plurality of static objects on the time-basis of the lecture scene treated as a series of frames of dynamic object. In this case, it is required to select the materials one by one in a predetermined order and setting a display timing for each selected material. Therefore, there is a drawback that the editing operations cannot be efficiently performed.
Also, though a scenario edition can be arbitrarily performed by using a conventional scenario editor, an editor is required to perform the scenario editing operations while considering the three parameters, so that a superior editing faculty is required of the editor.